


A Slow Fall

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: General Buir and Commander Ad [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, chosen families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Wolffe in a series of encounters with his CMO, Doctor Krysta Val, and what they could have been.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series of one-shots that take place in and around the rest of the series. Mostly just an excuse to write two people building something together without meaning to.

It was late enough that Plo had gone to bed.  Wolffe relished that, because it meant that he was safe behind a double set of doors, protected from people who didn’t know or care that the Dorin atmosphere Plo needed would kill them.  It meant that Wolffe could sit with his back to the wall and go through the paperwork that kept the battalion running without worrying that he’d have to stop people from bothering the General.

“Commander Wolffe?”

Wolffe fumbled the datapad he was holding as he jumped.

“Sorry.”

Wolffe stood as Doctor Val hesitantly approached the desk.

“Major,” Wolffe said, straightening his shoulders.

Doctor Val smiled, “I’m sorry I startled you, I was just bringing the updated medical report.”

“You could have just sent it to me electronically,” Wolffe pointed out.

Doctor Val nodded, “Of course I could have, but that would mean I’d need another excuse to come up here and order you to bed.”

“Order me?”  Wolffe repeated.

“I’m the Chief Medical Officer on board this ship,” Doctor Val said firmly as she put a datapad on his desk, “in the even of a medical situation, I can override everyone.  Since I’m pretty sure you told Master Koon you were taking the evening off already, it is now my job to ensure that you, the Commander of our battalion, get the necessary sleep.  We need you firing on all cylinders, Commander.”

“I’m not injured,” Wolffe pointed out.

“No,” Doctor Val agreed, “but you do need sleep, same as the rest of your brothers.”  She offered her hand, “If you’re having trouble, I have some suggestions.”

“I don’t need to be sedated,” Wolffe grumbled.

“No, you don’t,” Doctor Val said, another smile on her face, “but I wasn’t going to suggest medication.  There are quite a few homeopathic solutions to difficulty sleeping, and I thought I’d invite you to join me in trying one.”

Wolffe glanced at his desk, it was almost empty now.  He took Doctor Val’s datapad and added it to the need-to-read stack.  “What sort of solution?”

Doctor Val smiled, “This one is called _testo,_ it’s a drink a friend of mine introduced me to.  I think you’ll like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wolffe grunted as he dropped onto one of the benches in medical, forcing himself not to rub his shoulder.

“Commander?”  Doctor Val asked as she came out of the office she shared with Stitch.

“Major,” Wolffe replied, trying to square up his shoulders but unable to because of the pain.

“What happened?”  Doctor Val asked as she hurried over.

Wolffe sighed, “I was sparring with some of the captains, keeping my hand in, and Keely got a little, well, overexcited.  It’s not dislocated.”

“Oh, did you finally finish med school then?”  Doctor Val asked as she reached for one of her scanners.

“No,” Wolffe said, “but Sinker dislocated the other one when we were cadets.  I have an idea of how it should feel.”

Doctor Val hummed as she considered the scanner readings for a moment.  “Well, I’m going to need your shirt off and to run a test or two.”

“Tests?”  Wolffe said.

“Yes,” Doctor Val replied as she set her scanner down.  “Tests, to make sure that you are properly diagnosed and treated.  As it is, you’re lucky that we’re on the core rotation still, because if this is more than it seems, we might have to operate.”

“On a bruise?”  Wolffe said as he began carefully unfastening his shirt.

“On a torn rotator cuff, or a pulled tendon, among other things,” Doctor Val said.  “I don’t know what it is yet.  That’s why we run tests.”  She stopped and put her hand on his knee as she leaned into his space, “Of course, I could always get the General to sign off on exploratory surgery if you’d rather.  That would take a great deal of time to recover from.”

For a long moment, all Wolffe could think was that the sky blue of the Doctor’s tattoo made her black eyes all the more stunning.

Then the door to medical opened, “Wolffe?”

Wolffe closed his eyes, well aware of the picture he made with Doctor Val, and it was just his luck that Sinker would be the one to come looking for him.

“Sinker,” Wolffe said as Doctor Val backed off.

“I can come back,” Sinker offered.

“No need,” Wolffe said as he slid off the bench, “Doctor Val was just going to exam my shoulder.”

“Yeah, I heard Keely freaking out,” Sinker said, “he’s almost convinced himself that the General’s going to bust him in rank.”

Wolffe snorted, “What?  For using the throw I’ve been trying to teach him properly?”

“For hurting you,” Sinker said.

“I’ll be fine, Sinker,” Wolffe said, and he surprised himself with the genuine smile he offered Doctor Val, “Doctor Val is going to make sure of it.”

Doctor Val smiled back, “Of course, Commander.  Let’s get these tests over with.  Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to stall anyone else who comes down looking for the Commander?  Soonest begun is soonest done, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Testo is similar to apple cider.
> 
> Last year, I had a brief, intense obsession with the idea of Clone Kids, that is, the sons and daughters of the Clones. One of them that I adored beyond reason was Foxxe, the daughter of Wolffe, and a badass in her own right. So, because I have impulse issues, I decided to include her into the SRR verse, which meant that she needed a mom. And since I believe that every OC needs to have something going for her, I created Krysta Val, former member of the GFFA's version of Doctors Without Borders: The Free Alliance Medics, who joined the GAR out of a minor sense of patriotism and an overriding concern for the civilians who were about to have battles raging through their lives.
> 
> I didn't want a sexy lamp, I wanted a person. This is my attempt to establish her as a person in her own right.
> 
> (Personal headcanon: S04, Ep05 of The Clone Wars "Mercy Mission" was something she instigated, and part of Wolffe's attitude about it was because he didn't want to do it, but his girlfriend asked...)


End file.
